The Legends Of Orion Academy
by Wolfdra
Summary: The Legends of Orion Academy is a modern set fantasy that follows a young girl in her epic jounery through wondrous places and her encounters with the people that live there. But, Zuria soon learns of a dark secret that turns that world into a nightmare.
1. Okami

_**Hey guys. This is to let you all know that I am still alive. XD And I'm really, really, REALLY, sorry for not updating. Alot has happened in my life. Life it's self, school has been a huge burden as well. I've just been really busy, and I'm sorry. Anyway, hm. I originally wrote this on the 21st of December of 2008, and I was a horrible writer back then. This is a revised chapter of it that I've been working on. Anyway...**_

--------------------

It was a cold night, and nearly everything was still. A young girl was staring out of her window at the misty night. Her aunt and uncle had a fight with her that night; it was about the girl calling her cousin, who was about a year younger, an idiot who knew nothing, and was sentenced to her room. She looked out onto the deserted street, and her thoughts wandered to the day before hand.

----

The girl had gone to the zoo with her 'family' the day before. Her cousin and her aunt were gawking at a pair of cute lion cubs, while the girl was watching her uncle sneer at the two of them.

"Come on, dears, we can't spend all day here." He said with some forced some calmness into his voice. The girl had always admired how he could sugar-coat anything he ever said to anyone. Of course, he had never used this when talking, or yelling, at her.

"But, Howard, they are just so cute." Her aunt said, who went up to him, and smiled. Howard mumbled something under his breath, as the girl snickered silently.

"Mim, mim! Zuria just snickered, I saw her!" Her younger cousin shorted to her mother. Zuria shot a glare over to her younger cousin, who in turn, just stuck out her tongue at Zuria.

"Zuria, you little-" Howard started to yell, but her aunt glared at him.

"Not in public, Howard!" She hissed at him, as Howard looked down at her.

"Fine, fine Flora." He mumbled, as Flora smirked at him.

"Shall we see some other things then?" She said sweetly, as Zuria shook her head.

The day dragged on as they went from animal to animal. They were finally at the 'Arctic Circle' part of the Zoo, and as they went in, Zuria spotted the pack of wolves that lived at the Zoo. She glanced at Flora and Howard, who were busy looking at an Elk, who she had named Elkward. She smiled at the fact that they weren't paying attention to her, as usual. She then looked at her cousin, who was looking at polar bear who was growling at her. Her younger cousin seemed to be scared out of her mind. Zuria smiled at this wonderful thing, and went towards the wolf den. Zuria was looking into the enclosure at a wolf that had come up to see her. The wolf looked up to her with calm eyes. She looked down at it, and smiled lightly, as the wolf wagged its' tail.

_"Such a sweet girl..."_ Someone said. Zuria broke the eye contact and looked around. No one was even nearby her. She shook her head at herself.

"I must have imagined it..." She mumbled as she looked back at the wolf.

_"No, you didn't."_ The voice said again. Zuria glanced around once more. _"No, I'm down here, girl."_ Zuria shuddered a little, and looked down at wolf, who was still wagging its' tail at her.

"Did you..." She paused, thankful that no one was there to hear her 'talking' to a wolf. "Did you just speak to me?" She asked the wolf, looking down at it. The wolf nodded it's head lightly.

_"Yes, I did, child,"_ the wolf said, as Zuria looked at it in disbelief.

"But, that isn't possible..." Zuria said. The wolf moved closer to her, and seemed to have smirked.

_"Oh, but it is, child."_ Zuria shook her head again, and tilted her head a little.

"Then how come-"She started to ask, however, before she was done, she was smacked on the back of her neck.

"Why in the blazes are you barking and growling?! Have you finally gone off the deep end?!" Howard snapped from behind Zuria and she turned to look up at him. She pondered about telling him if she was 'insane', knowing that she'd probably never live it down if she did. On the other hand, she had also thought of just blowing him off, and telling the truth. But before she could deliberate with herself any longer, Howard yelled at her. "Well, are you going to answer me?!" He demanded. Zuria sighed a little.

"No, I'm not insane." She said in a calm tone. _Though I am sure that all of you wished that I was_, she thought. Howard glared down at her calm face and seemed to get even angrier. He looked back at Flora, who had turned quite pale at this outburst, and then to his daughter; who was just now listening by her apparent clueless look on her face.

"Flora, Tenris, the trip is over." He growled. Flora nodded, as Tenris glared over at Zuria. Zuria glared back at her. After that, they finally left the Zoo.

-----

Zuria opened her eyes slowly and sighed.

_'I must have dozed off...'_ She thought, and she looked over to her mirror with sleepy eyes. Her silvery white hair had gotten tangled up while she had slept, and her green eyes looked more tired than ever. She glanced slowly to her clock. _'Three in the morning, ha, how cruel_,' she thought to herself.

She stood up, and looked out onto the street. She expected it to still be empty; but she was very surprised, however, to find that there was one person, a man, walking down the street towards the Toomly's home. She stared out at him, as he approached closer to the house. What was an old man doing in a rundown neighborhood like this, walking towards the Toomly's home?

-----

The old man went up to the door and he rapped on the door gently and waited. Howard was awoken from his sleep, and grumbled loudly as he got up. Once he was dressed, he went down to the door and opened it angrily.

"Is Zuria here, by any chance?" The old man asked in a polite tone. Howard looked dumbstruck, but nodded slightly. "May I see her?" The old man asked again. Howard just scowled at him.

"No, you can't." Howard said, and he slammed the door shut, but not before the old man put a walking stick that he had in the doorway to stop it.

"Now now, Howard, we agreed on this a long time ago..." The old man said. Howard grumbled angrily, and opened the door for him, as the old man walked into the home.

-----

Zuria was leaning against the door of her room when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She growled to herself, and quickly got up, and went back to the chair that was next to her window. Howard opened her door, and saw her sitting at the window. "You have a visitor..." He mumbled. Zuria looked at him.

"I-I do?" She asked. Howard nodded slightly and closed the door. Zuria got dressed quickly, and walked out. She stood at the top step, looking down at the old man. The old man was wearing dark gray robes that appeared to be quite old, yet held a hidden power with them. His hair was as white as snow; whiter than even Zuria's hair. His blue eyes held a calm and assertive look in them.

"Who are you?" She asked slowly.

"Hello, Zuria. My name is Arthur Innove and I have come from the Orion Academy." The old man, Arthur, said. Zuria just stared down at him.

"What?" She asked him, a bit puzzled at his words. Arthur just smiled very lightly, and waved towards the Toomly's living room.

"Come in here, and I shall explain."

-------------------

**_I don't have much else to add. I do want to say that Just Some Inner Teenage Turmoil _**WILL **_be updated. It will be updated either Saterday, or Sunday. I'm really sorry about the delay on the updates. The next update for this will be Monday, and will be every Monday then, unless Life decides to happen again..._**


	2. Magic?

_**I'm updating early since I don't know when exactly I'll be on. It's technically Friday for me, but whatever. XD I'm really busy too tomorrow, and I wanted to put it up now instead of forgetting about it.**_

-------------------

Arthur sat down on an armchair of the Toomly's while Zuria took the second one. Flora and Tenris came down the stairs, and looked at Arthur. Flora mumbled something with an 'f' under her breath. Tenris glared at Zuria and Zuria glared back at her. They all walked in after Arthur and Zuria and sat down on the couch. Arthur watched them all become seated and comfortable and looked over to Zuria when they were finished. He cleared his throat.

"I have come from the Orion Academy to ask you to come and enroll." Arthur said casually while Zuria watched him warily. She wondered just what in the world this man could be talking about. She had never heard of this Academy in her life.

"I never sent any kind of letter to any school," she said. She then thought, '_I know they wouldn't either, even if it was to get rid of me_.' Arthur smiled slightly, as Zuria raised an eyebrow. "What?" She asked, slightly irritated by the fact that he was being so neutral about the conversation.

"Hm? Nothing." Arthur said, before adjusting his robes that he wore. It felt like days to her before anyone spoke until Arthur finally did again. "So, Zuria, I heard that you were talking to a wolf yesterday, is that right?" He asked calmly. A switch seemed turned on in Zuria's head. She glared at him.

"Are you a psychiatrist? They sent you, didn't they?" Zuria asked him. Even though it was calm sounding, there was also a hint of anger in her voice. Howard glared at her angrily, and was in the process of getting up, but Flora stopped him.

"A psychiatrist? Goodness no." Arthur chuckled a little. "I am a mage, and you, Zuria, you are a "Listener"." Zuria looked at him in disbelief. There was only a moment or two of silence between the two of them.

"You really are a mage...?" She asked warily, as Arthur nodded. "How can I be sure that you aren't insane?" Zuria asked, although the anger in her tone was more noticeable then she had wanted it to be.

"I assure you that I am not." Arthur said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Then prove it." She demanded.

"Very well then." He said, as he stood up.

-----

Zuria watched Arthur carefully as did the Toomlys. He smiled lightly and tapped the end of the walking stick. Zuria watched, with her mouth agape, as the stick shrunk down to the size of a magician's wand. "There." He said, looking over at Zuria. "I can see that, even with the look of surprise on your face, that you still aren't convinced of anything, are you?" Arthur asked with a smile. Zuria nodded slightly. "Very well." He said, as the walking stick morphed back to its' full height. He smirked, and pointed the stick at a book lying down on an end table. The book started to float into the air as both Zuria and the Toomlys stared at it. The book then flew towards Zuria and smacked her gently on the head.

"Hey!" Zuria growled and glared over to Arthur, who had a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I had to make the point known." Arthur said. Zuria swore she heard a snicker come from Tenris, but she ignored it.

"So, you are real." Zuria mumbled a little.

"Yes, I am very real." He said, as Zuria looked down at her feet.

"Well, tell me about 'Listeners' and this... school." She said with a sigh.

------------------

_**The update'll be on Friday, like usual. I'm working on Just Some Inner Teenage Turmoil again to those who read it, don't worry. I haven't forgotten it. Anyway, reviews are wonderful. They make me happy~ And I'm in need of some happiness right now. XD**_


	3. The Academy

_**I'm horribly sick. I've been sick since about the 8th or 9th I think. I haven't been working on the Twilight story very much either. So... I don't know what else to say really...**_

------------------

As Arthur sat down, Zuria glanced over at the Toomlys who were looking at the both of them. Zuria then looked back at Arthur who was also looking at her. "Well, get on with it." She mumbled to herself. Arthur just smirked a little.

"Listeners, like yourself, can talk with a specific type of animal. They include cats, wolves, dogs, ravens, but there are many more. They can also transform into the animal that they can talk to." He said. Zuria remembered the day at the zoo with that wolf, and her face brightened a bit.

"So, because I can talk with wolves, I can transform into one?" She asked. Arthur nodded, and smirked even more at the smile that appeared on her face.

"The Academy is a place where children, who are like you, are allowed the privilege to train and hone their powers, as to not misuse them, or to not be able to control them." Arthur informed her. Zuria looked at him, and tilted her head. She stayed silent as she gathered her thoughts.

"Are there only Listeners or are there other types of... races or something?" She asked.

"No, there are others. Take me for instance. I am a mage as I told you. I can heal others, but I can also injure them." Arthur said. "There are also those who can heal themselves, and those who can steal souls, and there are many others as well," he said. Zuria nodded in understanding. "Would you like to attend Orion Academy?" Arthur asked her after waiting a few minutes. Zuria glanced over to the Toomlys, scowled at them, and looked back over at him.

"Yes. If any of what you said was real at least." She mumbled. Arthur smiled slightly.

"Then it's better to show you instead of telling you." Arthur said, standing up. Zuria looked up at him. Arthur went on to say, "I'll be showing you where you can buy your school books, and where to catch the train, but then I also have to get to the school." He smiled down at her. She smiled warily up at him. "Get ready, Zuria."

----

Zuria quickly packed up a suitcase full of her clothes while Arthur was below downstairs waiting for her. She could hear Howard yelling at him, but she detected that in his voice, he was happy that she was leaving. When she had finished packing, she stumbled out of her room, and carried it down to the foyer. As she was on the last of the steps, she heard Howard say:

"She is my sister's daughter, she is mine!" Arthur sighed heavily.

"I told you that I would be coming when she was old enough, and now is that time." He said calmly, not deterred in the slightest by Howard. Howard shot Arthur an angry glare, and then looked towards Zuria. Zuria forced herself to look as uncaring about the fight as she could, but she felt a surge of anger well up inside of her. She didn't understand why she was so angry at Howard, but she brushed it aside. "Ready then, Zuria?" Arthur asked pleasantly. Zuria nodded and mumbled her goodbyes to the Toomlys, before stepping out into the earlier twilight. She felt the cool air surround her like a blanket as she looked up at the sunrise. She guessed it to be about 5 in the morning now... "So, do you know much about mages, Zuria?" Arthur asked casually.

"Um, not really." She replied sheepishly. It was the truth; after all, she hadn't made it a note in her mind to read all that many fantasy books.

"No need to feel bad about anything, Zuria." Arthur said calmly, starting to walk away from the Toomly's. Zuria followed after him.

"So how are we, uh, getting to the school? I mean, where is it?" Zuria asked.

"Well..." Arthur took her hand tightly. "Hang on, and please don't let go." Zuria looked at him both puzzled and nervously, as she started to feel as though her body was falling backwards.

"M-Mr. Innove?" Zuria asked. Arthur looked down at her.

"Just a moment." He smiled at her. She returned it with a weak one of her own. Just then she felt the same sensation she did just a minute ago, but this time, it was actually happening. She saw that she was surrounded by a type of darkness, though Arthur didn't seem to mind it. She closed her eyes, and soon felt that she was standing on solid ground. She reluctantly opened her eyes. She saw that she and Arthur were standing in an alleyway. Zuria looked up at Arthur again, who was smiling down at her. "Here we are." He said, letting go of her, and walked deeper into the alley.

"'Are' where?" She asked, following him hesitantly. Arthur smirked.

"This is Wilson's Place."

----------------

**_WEEEE LISTENERS. Yes. Fun stuff. Foreshadowing~~ I feel like I could die. XD Reviews would make me very, very happy. :3_**


	4. Wilson's Place

** _Okay. So... I'm catching up on my school that I missed, so that's good. I'm going to be so happy for Thanksgiving. The update might or might not be late. I don't know. If it is, I'll be updating it on either Saturday or it might even be on Wednesday._****  
**

----------------

Arthur and Zuria arrived at the entrance of the alley. Zuria looked around. She saw a large house on top of a hill and looked back at the alleyway.

"But, we were just-" Zuria started to say, but Arthur laughed, cutting her off.

"It's magic, Zuria. Humans can't find this place, usually. If they do, they find that it is just a normal house." He said, walking towards it. Zuria looked more confused than ever, but she followed after him.

"S-So what's in there?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level.

"As I said, Zuria. This is Wilson's Place; he's an old friend of mine." Arthur said as they reached the door. The door was wooden and very plain looking as was the rest of the house. Arthur knocked on the door and waited to hear anything on the other side of it.

"Why are we here, Mr. Innvoe?" Zuria asked him quietly.

"I am hoping to ask him a favor for the school," Arthur said, "And Zuria, it is Professor Arthur. " He laughed to himself. He waited a few more minutes in silence, but when he heard nothing from the other side of the door, he mumbled angrily. "He's either dead, hiding, or..." He said to himself, trailing off. Zuria looked up at him.

"Or...?" She asked him. Arthur didn't answer her back. Instead he slowly opened the door with his staff.

"Stay close to me, Zuria." He said quietly.

"But..." She started to ask, but she bit back her tongue. She knew that Arthur would've told her if it was her business to know. Arthur slowly walked into the house. Zuria followed behind him at the same speed. From the outside, it looked like a normal house; but inside, it had so many rooms and corridors it looked like a small mansion. Arthur walked towards the main flight of stairs and motioned for her to follow. When Zuria followed after him, she thought she had heard something behind them, but when she glanced back, there was nothing there. Arthur reached the top step and glanced around.

"Hm..." He mumbled quietly and walked forward. Zuria followed after him, but felt the floor give out a bit. Arthur had heard the floor, and had quickly turned around. "Zuria move!" Arthur shouted. But before she could, the floor opened beneath her, and she fell down through the trapdoor.

-----

Zuria felt something hard her skin when she awoke, and tried to make her eyes focus. She looked around in the dim room, her eyes slowly focusing on what they could see. From what she did see, there was something square scattered around the room; the room itself was small. Zuria stood up slowly, and when her vision cleared up, she saw that there were boxes in the room. She made her way carefully to the door, not daring to go close to the boxes, lest something dangerous was in one of them. She opened the door slowly. She peeked inside, and when she saw nothing dangerous on the other side, she walked into a larger room.

Zuria gazed around the room. it looked very... empty. It surprised her immensely, compared to the room that she was just in. She saw a door on the other side of the room and started to walk forward towards it. However, gears in the walls started to turn slowly. She looked around quickly to see what was going to happen. Nothing had happened. It wasn't until she looked up at the ceiling that she truly saw what it was.

The ceiling was starting to move slowly downward towards the floor of the room. Zuria felt a small wave of fear wash over her as she studied the ceiling quickly. She looked up towards the spot that was above her and saw that a dim light was showing from it; unlike some of the other spots around it. She glanced at some other spots along the ceiling, and at some, she could see the same dim light coming from them, but at others, she only saw darkness. "What if... those are safe spots?" Zuria asked herself, watching the ceiling close down on her. "Well, if they aren't, I guess that I'll be dead anyway." Zuria mused to herself, and pressed her arms closer to her body, and closed her eyes tightly.

Zuria heard a loud thud sound surround her and opened her eyes. When there weren't any "pretty lights" she assumed that she wasn't dead. She saw that there were multiple 'holes' in the 'ceiling' like the one that she was standing in. "Wow... it worked." She smiled slightly. Just before saying that, she heard the gears turn again. The ceiling started to move back upward this time, but it went faster than when it had been coming down.

"I see," Zuria said to herself, "So... going into this room starts the trap. You can only step in the light spots. Anywhere else and... well, you'd get 'smushed'." She muttered to herself, glancing up at the ceiling again. She finally found another dimly lit spot and briskly walked towards it. "It also speeds up too over time... that's not very nice." She arrived at the spot and waited until it went down and back up again. She glanced to the right and saw a door on the far end of the room. "Yes! I can get out of this place. Now I just got to get there..." She said halfheartedly to herself and saw that the ceiling was falling towards the spot that she was standing.

When it had risen again, she rushed off to the next dim spot. She had just arrived at it before the ceiling had hit the floor. "Dang... it's gotten a lot faster. This is going to make it so much harder." Zuria grumbled. She bolted toward the spots that were somewhat closer to the door.

After she had gotten past the falling ceiling, she looked around a room that looked like a foyer. '_How... strange. It's a lot bigger inside then it looks on the outside.'_ She thought nervously. She went towards a second flight of stairs. _'Man this isn't going to end well.'_

-----------------

_**I know that it's alot to read. I give you a cookie if you did read all of it. Reviews make me feel nice~**_

_**I'll be updating JSITT (Just Some Inner Teenage Turmoil) soon. I promise. I've had alot of assignments piled on me. I commend anyone that's stick to the stories for putting up with me.**_

_**I'll talk to you later, my fellow writers and readers.  
**_


End file.
